tasogare_otomefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 31: Curse, Part 2
The thirty-first chapter of the Tasogare Otome × Amnesia manga series marks the second part of the Curse story series, following from the previous chapter. Synopsis Yuuko laments upon realizing that she might no longer be able to be with Teiichi and weeps at the entrance of Seikyou Academy. She later roams around the school grounds and stumbles upon the Six Year Sakura tree, where she remembers how Teiichi helped out in the case. Afterwards, Yuuko climbs to the rooftop where Teiichi confesses his feelings for her and she remembers the warmth her heart felt at that moment. As Yuuko continues to wander around the school, she remembers the moments when she would accompany Teiichi, and she realizes how things have changed since Teiichi became her companion. However, with him no longer around, Yuuko doesn't see any difference if she is not around as well. Yuuko soon retires inside the Paranormal Investigation Club's room and experiences a lonely moment while she drowns herself in her memories with Teiichi, submitting herself to her nature as a ghost who was cursed to be lonely forever. Those memories calmed her through the night, but reality hits her the next morning, when school resumes once again. This time, instead of longing for Teiichi's presence, she becomes contented to watching over the bustle of the students throughout the day... a habit that she once had before meeting Teiichi. As the school day ends once again, Yuuko stumbles upon Sousuke Mihara and Minato Okiura having a good time together. She continues wandering around the school, with the possibility of Teiichi finding him on her mind. She then notices too late that she is already in tears just by mentioning Teiichi's name. Soon, she finds a black cat walking behind her. As Yuuko notices the cat, it suddenly runs away from her. She pursues the cat, thinking that it was able to see her, and the chase unexpectedly brings Yuuko right where Teiichi is. Yuuko froze the moment she saw Teiichi, and she decides to run away from him as soon as possible, but Teiichi grabs her hand before she could turn back. Yuuko tells Teiichi to let go of her hand and she says that she cannot answer his feelings because of her inability to face her past. However, Teiichi strongly refuses to let go. In fact, he even grabs on to Yuuko's arms and urged Yuuko to let him see everything about her, including her past, no matter how unacceptable it is. At that moment, Yuuko, who for a moment was overwhelmed by Teiichi's presence, gives in to Teiichi's request and awards him a deep kiss in the lips and a long-awaited embrace. Soon after that, Yuuko returns to her bubbly personality, only to find herself pursuing the cat from earlier, leaving behing a confused Teiichi. Teiichi's face soon shows an expression of shock when someone else grabs the cat. It's none other than Kirie's grandmother, accompanied by Kirie herself. As Kirie's grandmother lets go of the cat, she walks past Yuuko and Teiichi, with the other three frozen in their tracks. As Kirie catches up to her grandmother, Teiichi realizes that the elderly lady is Yuuko's younger sister. Meanwhile, Kirie asks her grandmother about what she saw during the unexpected encounter. At that moment, Kirie's grandmother finally decides to formally introduce Yuuko Kanoe, her long-departed older sister, to her granddaughter, except the Yuuko she introduces to Kirie is Shadow Yuuko. Characters By order of appearance *Yuuko Kanoe *Teiichi Niiya *Sousuke Mihara *Minato Okiura *Kirie Kanoe *Yukariko Kanoe *Shadow Yuuko Locations *Seikyou Academy entrance *The Six Year Sakura tree *Paranormal Investigation Club Meeting Room Trivia 'Referbacks' *Yuuko finds the Six Year Sakura tree, featured in Chapters 8-10 of the manga series, and recollects about Teiichi's determination to save Nao Yasunaga and Kiyomi Michidera from killing themselves for the sake of their love. Yuuko also went to the rooftop where Teiichi's first confession of love to Yuuko happened. Quotes Category:Manga Chapters